


Reincarnated Into Another World

by ChLuKa



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Elf, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Assisted Suicide, Blood Loss, Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Dark, Dark Magic, Disturbing Themes, Drowning, Elf/Human Relationship(s), Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Female Protagonist, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Infatuated, Infatuation, Magic, Major Character Injury, Major character death - Freeform, Manga & Anime, Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Murder, Mutual Pining, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, POV Female Character, Pining, Reincarnation, Reverse Harem, Self-Harm, Seven Deadly Sins, Succubi & Incubi, Suicide, Toxic Relationship, Violence, Yandere, Yandere Harem, messed up, reincarnated, this book is fucked up, yandere reverse harem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:36:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24990118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChLuKa/pseuds/ChLuKa
Summary: Ellie didn't expect to be murdered, to be whisked away into another life, into another world and she certainly didn't expect to be prey to six psychotic men, running for her life and praying for her safety.-"Oh honey, I thought you'd learn by now that you belong to us." She backed away from the six men, her back pressing against a wall."And you should know there's no escape, after all, you brought this upon yourself."-'Transferring you to your new life...'The high toned sound of a baby crying, releasing its first breaths was all that filled the air alongside a feminine voice shouting in glee, "It's a girl!""Welcome to the world, Seladon Abel."[YANDERE REVERSE HAREM x FEMALE PROTAGONIST]
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	1. The Reincarnation

**Author's Note:**

> Just a warning. This is a Yandere reverse harem x Female protagonist. (Because I'm a sucker for that sh^t)
> 
> Meaning, there will be a total of 6 Yandere, obsessed hormone-driven boys will be pining after a female.  
> This story will be dark, not for the light-hearted. It will include:
> 
> \- Violence  
> \- Character Death  
> \- Obsession  
> \- Stalking  
> \- Sexual themes (No smut unless stated otherwise as I'm not very comfortable upon writing it)  
> \- Harsh language (Because come on, this is me we're talking about and I curse like there's no tomorrow)
> 
> And many more that is not intended for young children.
> 
> If you're a child that is reading this, that is fine by me but please don't complain about this book, don't report it or anything as you, yes, you. signed up for this.
> 
> (The reason I'm so strict about this is that it has happened to me before so if you read the warning and read on to report and get triggered I have beef with you)
> 
> Thank you for reading and if you feel ready for this monstrosity, go ahead, I won't stop you.  
> However, I did try to warn you...

**Chapter One:** **_The Reincarnation._ **

A gentle tune was heard from a distance, the wind carrying its sound, drifting it away for everyone to hear Ellie's soft, delicate humming.

The thick plastic, disposable bags in her hands were rustling with every step she made, "It's so beautiful out..." She stopped humming to exhale a drag of the oxygen around her, a gentle smile on her face as she continued to walk to her home.

Crossing a pedestrian overcrossing, Ellie stumbled forward, almost dropping all items in her hands as she felt a heavyweight crash into her abdomen.

A small grunt of discomfort left her lips as the impact of whatever crashed into her left her slightly winded.

"I'm so sorry!" A little boy who looked to be no older than eight ran passed behind her, chasing after some more children who were in the distance, she caught a glimpse of his childish, innocent smile, "Hey! Wait up!" He shouted, sprinting toward the kids in front of him.

"It's quite alright," her eyes watched the boy's retreating figure, "don't worry about it." A soft smile on her face, taking joy out of the situation despite almost falling on her face.

Oh, how she loved children, and how she'd do anything to be a child once more.

_Little did she know that very day, her wish would become a reality._

Ellie continued to stroll around town, swaying the grocery filled bags in the air, humming yet another tune before she turned left, walking up a driveway she walked toward a rather small yet cozy looking house.

The key she wore around her neck fit into the lock hole and granted her access into the house.

"Home sweet home!" She placed the plastic bags on the kitchen bench and began backing all her items away. 

Until she came to a stop.

"Oh, no..."

Her eyebrows furrowed at her carelessness, somehow she had managed to forget the core purpose of her mini shopping spree.

Milk.

"How could I be so careless!" She didn't bother to unpack the rest of her items. Instead, she began patting her back pockets, checking for her phone and wallet, feeling they were there she put the key which she had attached to a lanyard around her neck. Ellie didn't waste any time and left her home as quick as she went in.

Her pacing was fast and quick as she speed-walked; she had no choice but to hurry as it was currently half past four in the afternoon, and the shopping centre closed at five.

Entering the shop in a hurry, grabbing the milk and paying for the lonesome item in an equal, fast pace, she exited the store, holding the milk in her bare, left hand without a plastic bag to break the feeling of cold liquid on her skin.

Ellie let out a sigh of relief, taking notice of the store closing as soon as she left, the sky was darkening, but she didn't dare hurry, she wanted to take her time, to walk home at her own pace so she could witness the breathtaking sunset.

Crossing the same overcrossing where a little boy had bumped into her, she couldn't help but smile.

Walking off the overcrossing, she turned another corner, unable to suppress a flinch when the street light, which was lighting up the partial alleyway blew, leaving her in the dark Ellie couldn't contain her slight fear.

Despite her slow-growing fear, her smile didn't fade, 'You got this, it's just a little darkness, pull it together Ellie.' she let out a shaky breath, shaking her head at herself, it was so unlike her to be afraid, especially of the dark.

Ellie placed her best foot forward, only for it to land on something _squishy._

The change of flooring caused the balance to be broken, resulting in Ellie losing her balance, falling forward.

It wasn't just Ellie that was affected by her clumsiness, the milk also took quite the fall, falling from her left hand and crashing onto the pavement, splattering onto the ground.

"Ow..." She grit her teeth, feeling wetness on her knee, Ellie looked in front of her, catching a glimpse of the splattered milk, "Oh man..." She stared at the mess she had made for a solid minute before turning around to investigate what it was she had tripped on.

Her squinted eyes widened as she caught a glimpse of what it was she had fallen over.

A human.

More specifically, a little boy looking to be no older than eight.

Ellie's eyes widened further as they adjusted to the dull, minimal lighting of where she currently stood, crawling slowly toward the fallen boy.

He was covered in blood, laying in what also looked to be a puddle of the crimson liquid.

A scream left her lips; the pitch of the noise was enough to cause birds to explode.

Ellie's pupils dilated, heart, pounding against her ribcage as she scrambled toward the child, shakily yet firmly placing both hands on his chest, her ear on the left side, checking for a pulse.

"Oh God, please be okay...!" She whisper-yelled, feeling nothing but a strained voice come out as the fear swirled and danced within her body. Upon hearing no beat she pulled out her phone from her back pocket, knowing she wasn't educated enough to perform CPR she contacted the ambulance.

"Hello, this is Manchester Ambulance service, what is the state of your emergency?"

Ellie didn't hesitate to open her mouth and ramble away, "Y-Yes hello! I-I need your help, there's a child!" She looked down at the unresponsive, limp, kid, "A little boy who is--"

She would have loved to finish her cry for help, but it appeared, fate had other options as her mobile device was plucked from her grasp, she flinched upon hearing it shatter as it made contact with the concrete beside her.

"My, my, my..." A deep, masculine voice boomed from behind her, "look what the cat dragged in." His vocal tone was deep yet hoarse; it was enough to set shivers down one's spine and not in the 'good' way.

Ellie shrunk back, not feeling at all safe she turned around, facing her prosecutor, his looks were hidden by a black baseball cap which covered his eyes, a dark surgical mask covered the lower half of his face. 

It was as if he were prepared for a funeral, dressing in all black as he also wore an oversized black jacket and leggings.

Swallowing her fears, the lump in her throat preventing her ability to breathe correctly, Ellie crawled backward, away from the man in an attempt to get away and create distance between them, "W-Who are you...?"

"I'm just a guy," The man stepped toward Ellie, closing off any distance she had formed between the two before reaching into his jacket pocket, pulling out something lengthy yet shiny, "with no tolerance for witnesses."

Ellie let out yet another scream as the unidentified male lunged at her, holding her in his grasp he held the shiny object in his right hand before swinging it forward, lodging it into Ellie's skull at a force which seemed humanly impossible.

A crack was heard.

That crack was the last thing Ellie ever heard.

The excruciating, agonizing pain, the feeling of something sharp yet firm being forcibly shoved into the front of her skull was the last thing she had ever felt before her world turned dark.

**♡ ♡ ♡**

"Oh my God, my head is KILLING me..." Ellie's feet above the ground; however, looking again, there was no ground. She seemed to be hovering in what looked like a pastel blue sky surrounded, no, _filled_ with clouds.

"Ah, yes, you're here earlier than expected..." A petite yet feminine boy with thin, round-framed glasses held a handful of paperwork, his eyes fixated on the papers, reading the context aloud.

"Ellie Stryder...Cause of death, knife to the skull," the feminine boy adjusted his glasses, looking up from the paperwork, his soft, baby blue eyes boring into Ellie's, "murder."

The female squirmed in place, her left hand rubbing her right arm up and down sheepishly, she had no clue what was going on, and her everlasting patience was threatening to wear thin.

"You're pretty spick and span when it comes to your life choices it seems..."

Ellie looked around, taking a step forward in an attempt to walk on air only to awkwardly spin in the air, coming to a stop once she had gotten used to the habit of floating, "Who..." She slowly hovered toward the boy, "Who are you..?," she placed her hand on his shoulder, "And where am I?"

"Ah!" The boy let out a shriek, jumping back in fright, "No physical contact!" Two beautiful, fluffy white wings emerged from his back, flapping in the air ever so elegantly, "Especially from humans."

Ellie's eyes went wide once more, 'Is he an angel...?' If he were indeed an angel, she didn't want to get on his bad side, so the awkwardly floated back, creating distance between the two, "Alright..."

"Right, thank you, now, who I am isn't your priority. Therefore it is not important." The angel's wings flapped twice every minute his wingspan was so large if she were to be any closer she could get whacked in the face, "However, as for where you are, you're in the afterlife, more specifically, you're in the judgment room."

"Judgement room?"

Ellie's question seemed to bring forth the passion in the Angel's eyes as he folded the paperwork under his arm, "Yep! The afterlife, not to be confused with heaven, has five different parts!"

The holy being adjusted his glasses, "We have an administration office, the judgment room of course," he rolled his eyes playfully, stating the obvious, "we have a lounge where those with missing files or uncalculatable deaths can freeload, dormitories and of course, the sauna!"

Ellie rose her eyebrows, was he serious? She didn't know if she should question that, but her curiosity knew no bounds. Hence, her mouth spoke for her.

"The...Sauna...?"

"Yes! Anyways, not important," he shut her curiosity down, locking it away in a chamber and throwing the key into an imaginary ocean, "now, I was told specifically that when you die you're our top priority for our reincarnation project."

Ellie was once again dumbfounded, "Say what now?"

"A project we've created for those beautiful souls who lost their lives too soon, tragically and unexpectedly, those beautiful souls who were tampered with on the cruel, wild world they lived in, it's a way for them to have a second chance."

'Second chance? I thought there was no such thing as second chances...' Ellie was at war with herself, mentally debating whether or not it was legit, despite the words coming from an Angel nonetheless.

"Will you like to try it?"

She was snapped out of her thoughts, although she was slightly wary, it would be a lie if she said she didn't like the idea of reincarnation, "Sure, I'd love to, but I have a question if you don't mind."

"Great!" The Angel grabbed a fluffy, white cloud, giving it a firm squeeze and on cue of his touch to the cloud, a machine slowly began to emerge from above, stopping directly beside Ellie, "Step into the machine here; it'll read every inch of your soul and put you in a place best fitting to you!"

Ellie did as she was told hovering into the machine before landing on her feet, now that there was ground, she was able to stand on two feet.

"And as for your question, what might it be?"

"Will I," Ellie flinched as the see-through doors belonging to the machine closed, locking her in "remember anything from my past life?"

The Angel looked down; he seemed to be in thought, "I...I don't know, there's a chance you will and a chance you will not, it's not under my control to give you access to your memories once you've been reincarnated or not."

With that, the boy flew toward the machine, pressing a button.

On cue, a sound was heard, a machine-like, monotone voice spoke.

_'The reincarnation project begins in 5...'_

"Wait!" Ellie placed her hand on her side of the door.

The Angel had his face in his paperwork again, removing his eyes from the dozens of letters to look into Ellie's eyes, "Hm?" 

_'4...'_

"Before I go, what's your name? I'd like to remember you if possible."

_'3...'_

Ellie could've sworn she saw noticed a slight pink hue on his cheeks, "W-What, no human's ever asked me for my name before..."

' _2...'_

"It's...It's Artemis..."

' _1...'_

"Thank you, Artemis." Ellie let her lips curve upward, flashing one last smile before the machinery spoke the last digit.

_'0...'_

' _Transferring you to your new life...'_

**♡ ♡ ♡**

The high toned sound of a baby crying, releasing its first breaths, was all that filled the air alongside a feminine voice shouting in glee.

"It's a girl!"

"Welcome to the world, Seladon Abel."


	2. The Merman

**_S E L A D O N_ **

**_A G E F O U R_ ** **_  
_ **

"Your Highness please get back here this instant!" A middle-aged elven female holding nothing but a fluffy, white towel in her hands, her face flushed in annoyance, redness covering up her natural, pale complexion as she chased the young princess around the castle.

"NO!" The young member of the elven royal society shouted as she runs amuck, her small, pastel yellow button-up dress covered in dirt and mud as if the young Nobel was playing in the earth.

  
Something a little lady of such status should not be doing.

  
"I don't want a bath! You'll never catch me!"

Seladon, formally known as Ellie in her past life used to be such a kind and courteous young woman, after her reincarnation, her love and passion still lingered, however, her manners, especially at her current age dove off into a deep ocean, trapping themself there.

"Your Highness!" The servant shouted once more, her voice husky and hoarse from all the shouting she had done in an attempt to catch the young princess, it wasn't long until she couldn't bear anymore, stopping dead in her tracks, hands on her knees as she panted. She was watching Seladon run away from her. From bathtime.

 _'Good, I think I lost her...'_ Seladon turned a corner, looking behind her to see if she had truly lost her prosecutor, a broad grin on her face once her very eyes had confirmed what she was hoping.

"Now, I hear the outside world calling for me!" She exclaimed in triumph, feeling trapped in the castle she called home, "If I have to stay in this castle any longer I will--" She stopped dead in her tracks, letting out an 'oomph' sound as she had walked into something, her forehead hit against something firm.

"You will what dear Seladon?" A deep voice boomed from in front of the small child; she hesitantly looked up. Her forehead still pressed against the knee of whoever it was she had run into.

Her Father.

"Uh, Oh..."

"Yes, Uh Oh indeed," The king looked down at his daughter with his hazel brown eyes, his pointed ears hidden inside his crown, "what have I told you about running in the castle," he leant down, picking up his dirt-covered child, resting her on his hip, "you're filthy, don't tell me you were running away from Alena who were to give you a bath."

Seladon's face paled as her father had hit the nail on the head, her lips puckered, eyes drifting off to the side as her young mind did anything to scramble up an excuse, "But bathtime is supposed to be before bed! It's lunchtime now, why do I need a bath now?"

A sigh slipped from her father's lips, "Because your mother and I have a very important meeting we, must attend to and you, my darling daughter," he adjusted her position, removing her from his hip and placing his hands under her arms, swinging her around in a small circle, "must be there too."

Seladon giggled as she was spun around, after all, she was a child, of course, she would find something so small as being spun around humorous and fun. However, her happiness didn't last long, as soon as the King had stopped spinning her around, she let out a small sigh, engaging back into reality, "But meetings are boring! I don't want to sit around and watch adults talk!"

The elven King couldn't help but loud aloud at his daughter's remark, she wasn't entirely incorrect, meetings were dull, and they mostly consisted on adults speaking with one another, "But my little princess, this one is different." He set her down on two feet, letting her go when her feet were securely flat on the flooring beneath them.

"Different?" Seladon had her index finger on her bottom lip as she cocked her head to the side slowly in curiosity.

"Yes, this was supposed to be a secret, but I'm sure I can tell you now," Seladon watched as her father looked around the corner which she had previously turned to escape Alena who was assigned to bathe her, she noticed him wave his left hand toward the direction she had come from, "the people we're meeting with, another Nobel family from out neighbouring hamlet are to meet with us, and they're also bringing their child whom you'd need to meet, the best part is that he's about your age."

This piqued her interest, questioning it further Seladon spat out another question, "So we will get to play? But why do we need to meet?"   
While waiting for her questions to be answered, she looked over toward where her Father was looking only to have a mini heart attack.

Alena was back, holding the same fluffy white towel and a change of clothes for the little princess, it was a beautiful, pastel blue dress with ruffles underneath.

"I'll tell you after your bath now," He pushed Seladon gently over toward the middle-aged elf who gently grabbed the young princess's wrist, "go with Alena and get ready."

Before leaving her Father, the elf assigned to take care of Seladon turned around to bow at the King, giving him a quiet, "Thank you, your majesty."

_**-Time skip-** _

"WHAT?!" Seladon gripped the bottom of her elegant dress, her sky blue wedged flats landing on the ground as she stomped her feet, childishly, "What do you mean engagement?!"

The young girl, despite her age, sure she was stupid, but, she wasn't dumb enough to let those words slip her mind.

After her reincarnation, she had been slowly regaining some memories, learning new phrases every day. Currently, she had recovered one percent of her memories back, she knew what the concept of engagement was, and Seladon was not fond of it one bit.

"Listen, Sweetie," A sweet, feminine voice rang in the young princess's ears, she looked up with tears in her eyes at her mother, listening to her speak, "we know it's a lot to take in, but this has been finalised ever since you were two, it's the way things work, but I promise you," The Elven Queen picked up her daughter, resting her on her hip, "we're not leaving you if that's what you're afraid of." 

"But--If I get engaged, doesn't that mean I have to live with somebody I don't even know?" She hiccupped, her small arms wrapping themselves around her mother as she buried her little face in her gown. 

"Oh, heavens, no!" Angelita rests her hand atop of Seladon's head, patting her gently, careful not to mess up her hair, "We would never do that! You're stuck with us until you're an adult capable of making her own decisions."

Seladon looked up into her mothers baby blue eyes, letting a stray tear fall before letting a smile take over her slim lips, "So I get to stay here? So I don't have to get engaged."

"Yes my little girl, you get to stay here, but I'm afraid you will still have to go through with the engagement with the young prince of Lotia, but I assure you, you'll grow to love him, just how I grew to love your Father."

The young Princess tilted her head to the side, sneaking a glance over toward her Father who was sitting at the duchess, looking in the mirror, adjusting his crown, "You didn't choose to marry daddy?" She looked back at her mother with curious eyes.

"No, I didn't," The queen admitted, "my parents chose him out for me before I was born, but I grew to love him, despite our ten year age gap."

Seladon was gawking at her mother in astonishment; she was learning things she had never known before, "What if I don't grow to love the Prince of Lotia? Can I break off our engagement?"

Angelita covered her mouth with her free hand to stifle a laugh, loving how free-minded and determined her daughter was, part of her wishes she was like that at her age, "It is possible, but you would have to get both kingdoms to agree with your decision."

 _'And that's exactly what I'll do.'_ Seladon nodded to herself before asking her mother to be set back down onto the ground, once she was back on land, she popped another question, "What time is the meeting?"

Angelita looked over toward her husband, shaking her head at his vanity while he fiddled with the crown on his head, "We leave in one hour."

"Oh okay," Seladon backtracked, walking backwards out of the room she was currently in, "I'm just going to the bathroom. I'll be right back."

Angelita stepped toward her daughter before she could exit the room, "Do you need help?"

"Nope!" Was all the young elf said before running as fast as she could, sliding through the halls in her best dress, sneaking past the guards and servants before she dashed out of the front door, not looking back to see if anyone had spotted and was chasing her, _'How to break off an engagement, make them think you're not interested and to do that, run away!'_

Seladon ran through bushes, trees, the shoes she wore digging into her heels, she could feel the blisters forming, but she didn't stop running, not until she caught a glimpse of something shiny, it was like a giant, transparent dome.

"Was this the protection Mama and Papa were talking about?" She cautiously stepped toward the magical barrier, sticking one arm out, "Mama told me never to leave the protection of the barrier..."

She went to step back, to turn on her heel and return home until her curiosity made her give in, "But I'll be right back, what's the worst that could happen?" Seladon stepped out of the protective barrier; she was now on the other side of the forest, the side she had never been in before.

"Wow!" She gasped in astonishment; there were types of bird she had never seen before sitting in trees, the grass was greener on the side she currently walked on, everything seemed more beautiful, more peaceful.

The young elven Princess stepped over a tree root, only to misplace her footing and end up tripping on it instead, she fell to the ground with a thud, without a doubt, dirtying her best dress.

"Ouch..." She placed the palms of her hands atop of her head, feeling around for the hairclip her mother had previously put in her hair.  
Her eyes widened, and panic began to grow within her small body once she couldn't feel its presence, "Oh, no, no, no, where is it?!"

Not only did she lose her accessory, but her sense of direction had also vanished, she couldn't find the barrier surrounding her kingdom. She had concluded that she was also lost.

The four-year-old stood up, only to stumble and fall right back down upon feeling a stinging sensation on her right knee.  
Her eyes drifted over to said body part, and she flinched upon noticing it was bleeding.

Of course, she had to graze her knee.

The feeling of hurting herself and losing her beloved hairclip, a gift from her mother on her first birthday had taken a toll on Seladon's little mind so she did the only thing she could think of at the time.

Cry.

Her sobs were loud and frequent as she limped around the unknown forest, searching for her hai piece she stumbled across a small pond.  
Sniffling a few times, Seladon wiped her eyes with her forearm to clear the tears from her vision.

Once her vision was clear, her mood instantly shifted as she had found her cherished accessory, she reached out for it only to let out a gasp and return to her misery.

She had accidentally knocked it into the pond.

"W-Why do I have to be so clumsy?" The young girl sobbed, sitting down on the wet mud beside the pond, she lifted her knees p to her chest and buried her head between them, sobbing semi-loudly.

Seladon remained a sobbing mess until her attention was brought to the water in front of her as she heard gushing and movement. This frightened her as she let out a small squeak, sliding backward, away from the water.

Her fear was replaced with confusion once she saw a head pop out of the water, there was now a young boy with pale blue eyes, strawberry blonde hair and cute, chubby cheeks looking at her blankly.

"...Hi..." She slowly inched toward the water again, in an attempt to get a better look of the boy only for him to narrow his eyes at her and dive back underwater.

"Hey, wait!" Seladon inched closer toward the pond, wincing once her grazed knee made contact with the rough, muddied ground beneath her, her hand was hovering over the water, "Please don't leave me..."

Her face fell upon noticing the boy didn't resurface, she was saddened without a doubt but decided to wait for him. Picking up a small stick, she used it to draw patterns on the mud beside her for a good few minutes.

A few minutes later, the girl was once again startled, almost jumping out of her skin once she heard the familiar sound of movement in the water, she looked eagerly at the young boy who had resurfaced.

 _"Er det din?"_ The little merman's tail moved throughout the transparent water, Seladon had to take her attention off his fascinating tail to look at him, more importantly, what he was holding.  
 ** _(Translation: Is this yours?)_**

It was her hairpiece.

"Oh!" She dropped the stick she was holding and reached forward, toward the merman, "You found it!" She allowed the boy to place what was hers into the palm of her hand, "Thank you so much!" She thanked the merman and waited for a response.

"Jeg kan ikke for sta dig..."  
 ** _(Translation: I can't understand you...)_**

"What was..." Seladon placed her accessory back in her hair, "I can't understand you..."

She was told that every species had their own language; she just never believed it. Her species themself has their own language, Elvish, however, English is still used between all races; it was the universal language of this world.   
However, only those of high class can get the opportunity to speak English, either that or you would need to be extremely wealthy to afford the tuition.

Seladon could speak both English and Elvish, thanks to some of her memories returning to her ever so often she was able to master English once more, it was Elvish which was the tricky one.

However, she tended to use English more often, speaking it to anyone and anywhere unless they could not understand her, it was then her race's native language was to be used which was of course, not supposed to be allowed but, her parents tend to baby her, therefore, allowing her to speak how she pleases.

"I heard that other species communicate in English all the time..." Seladon mumbled as she looked back at the boy, "Can you speak English?" The young girl was yet to understand that learning the universal language of this world was only a luxury for those with money or of high status.

She spoke slowly and carefully, beams of hope in her eyes as she once again, waited for a response.

"E... English..." The young boy muttered in the universal language, his accent heavy, thick and hard to understand; it had taken Seladon a little while to process what it was he was saying, "...Learn English... at school..."

She let out a gasp once she had registered what is, that as he had said, "You learn at school? That's so cool! I wish I had school, I learn from my tutors!" The young girl blurted out her response at rapid speed, making it hard for the poor young boy to understand her words.

Of course, she didn't tell him she already knew the language and just pretends to learn for her tutors, so they're not fired, if she did, how else would she explain how she knew how to speak it?

"...Tutor..." The boy managed to mimic one of the words which Seladon had confidently spoken, once he recognised the word, his eyes narrowed slightly before he picked up the stick Seladon was previously using to draw in the mud, pulling a royal crown in the earth, "Are you..." He pointed to the drawing.

"Am I crown?" Seladon cocked her head to the side, studying the drawing and patting her head with her left hand before it clicked, "Oh! Princess, am I a princess?"

The boy nodded.

"Yes!" She nodded her head, verifying the boy's question, "I am a princess!"

Hearing the word 'yes,' and seeing her head move up and down in a nodding motion was enough to help the merman understand, and once he did, his eyes narrowed at her even further, soon diving back into the water, not uttering another word.

"Wait!" Seladon was confused by his actions, inching dangerously close to the water, "Don't go, was it something I said?" She tapped the edge of the water, "If so I'm sorry!" She leaned forward to get a better glimpse inside the body of water only to fall in.

Sure, if she were still in her past life, she would swim up and get out of the water, but in this case, it wasn't so easy.

The four-year-old elf had one problem.

She couldn't swim.

Flailing her arms around, trying to keep her head above the water the girl felt her life flash before her eyes, memories filling her mind, at the scare of losing her life, memories shot forth, embedding themselves into her mind, so many of them that it caused Seladon to feel a little queasy, remembering many things, including things she didn't want to.

_'How unfortunate... Imagine being reincarnated just to die a second time early on...'_

'It's painful...' Seladon felt herself sinking, unable to move from the shock of regaining most of her memories of her past life and from the ongoing death experience, she was about to give in, hoping Artemis would give her a third chance.

Until she had felt something sturdy wrap around her waist, tugging her upward.

This confused her so with much difficulty, she opened her eyes, catching a glimpse of the young merman, he was holding her in his arms, swimming what appeared to be up.

In what felt like hours, Seladon was placed back onto solid ground, almost coughing her guts up along with the water she had swallowed, "T-Thank you." She spoke in between wheezes.

She looked off to the side, spotting her savour about to leave once more, "N-No, wait!" She reached out, grabbing his hand, almost falling back into the water while doing so, "Don't leave."

A sigh left the boy's lips, he removed Seladon's hand from his and stared into her eyes, as if he was telling her, 'What do you want?'

"What's your name?" She asked, speaking very slowly, aware of the small language barrier between the two.

"...Alton..."

"Nice to meet you, Alton!" She was ecstatic upon hearing his name, it was beautiful, "I'm," pointing to herself the young elf introduced herself, "Seladon."

A bright smile on her face as she looked at the merman who was close in age to her, only to jump in fright upon hearing a loud voice shouting her name, "SELADON!"

With wide eyes, she quickly stood up, wincing at her injured knee, "I-I have to go!" Upon hearing footsteps approaching, she ran away from the pond; she wasn't stupid; she knew that voice belonged to her father.

Watching the young girl run away, Alton remained with his head out of the water, once she was out of sight he opened his mouth, muttering to himself, "Seladon..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can my spellcheck please stop correcting 'Seladon' as 'Salad.' Like no. Her name is not Salad, I get she's bland but not that bland-


	3. Doubts and Worries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reuploaded and added more because I can't stand to see a chapter of mine with less than 2000 words.

**C** **hapter Three: _Doubts and Worries_**

**_S E L A D O N A G E E L E V E N_ **

"I promise I won't run away again..." Seladon bowed her head in shame, avoiding looking into the gaze of her father, running away from any social gatherings and royal events became a rather nasty habit for dear Seladon. A habit she had to seize.

"That's good to hear, and I hope you follow through with that promise." Her father let out a breathless sigh, standing tall with perfect posture, it was as if he were trying to seem all high and mighty for his daughter, in an attempt to put himself in the limelight, make himself look like a key father figure in her eyes. After all, for a King and a father, it was important to look strong in your daughter's perspective, right?

"You're growing up Seladon," her father placed his index finger under her chin, lifting her head up slightly so their eyes could meet, "you can't be a kid forever, growing up is something we all have to go through, no matter how _boring_ it is." he rolled his eyes slightly, Seladon laughed silently about her father's straight forward perspective of being an adult.

Nodding her head slowly in acknowledgment Seladon let out a small sigh, "I know," she moved her head backward, her father's index finger slipping off her chin, allowing the young princess to advert her eyes to something else.

But she didn't, her eyes remained boring into the Kings, "I will try my best to not disappoint you, mother and the kingdom," Seladon gave a meek smile before wrapping her arms around her father's torso, "thank you, papa."

Pulling away from the embrace in what seemed to be a mere minute, the young girl spun on her heel, "We have an audience with the royal family of Lotia today, don't we?" She spoke, back facing her father, her facial expression fell, she didn't look happy, and she knew it, which is why she didn't dare show her face to her father, she didn't want him to know how unhappy the plans of her engagement made her.

"Yes, I'm surprised you remembered, her father remained in position, he couldn't help but wonder why his daughter's tone of voice wasn't as happy as it usually was and it bothered him, he wanted to find out the triggers to her sadness and hack it apart with a machete, "we're set to leave in three hours."

"Of course, I remembered! How could I forget something so important?" She shut her eyes slowly as reality dawned upon her, she was to get married at age eighteen unless she could convince the two kingdoms to cancel the engagement, a hard thing to do but Seladon hoped that her kingdom was on her side, after all, her parents _were_ the ones in charge, right...?

"I'll get ready right away! Thank you again, Papa!" With that she left, leaving her father standing in the corridor, his index fingers massaging his temples gently as his eyes met with the clean flooring, "Is it because...?" He wondered and pondered to himself, questioning what may be the cause to his daughters appearing sadness.

The King was a little dense, unlike his wife who had already pinpointed the cause of their daughter's sadness, Rayner didn't have the logical brain cell; therefore he came to every other conclusion except the true one.

He left the corridor, still in thought, as he walked toward the throne room to meet up with his wife, maybe he'd share his theories with her.

**_-Time skip-_ **

Seladon let out a sigh as she crept out of the bath, placing both feet on the soft, bathroom mat which collected the drops of water falling from her body, she just stood still, her consciences were at war with each other, part of her wanted to run away again, and the other part was responsible, spouting reasonable and convincing words as to why she shouldn't run away.

Shaking her head to rid her thoughts, Seladon reached for the towel which was hanging up on the racks embedded into the wall, "Papa is right... I am growing up, I'm eleven now, I can't keep acting like a three-year-old." Wrapping the towel around herself Seladon eyed the pastel yellow gown which was hanging on the doorknob, another sigh slipped her lips as she removed the gown from the coat hanger, putting on her undergarments and the gown, although there was only one problem.

She couldn't zip up the back.

"Cursed dress!" She flailed her arms about, the dress was rather long, reaching her ankles if she were any shorter than she was she would be stepping on her million-dollar clothing, "I just need to--" In an attempt to zip her dress up herself, too ashamed about asking for help as she had shooed her 'servants' away earlier, stating she was a big girl and could bathe and dress herself.

Seladon cringed and let out a small squeak as her arm had stretched to its full capacities and gave a loud and semi-painful crack.

"OW! Son of a--" She had to stop herself, eyes widening as she covered her mouth, she was about to mimic the words she had heard her father say when he had accidentally set his beard aflame.

"I didn't swear much then so let's not make it a habit now, especially at this age..." Seladon had vague memories of her past life, she didn't remember everything, just sprinkles here and there which came back ever so slowly.

Giving up on independence and royal life, the young girl stomped her way out of the bathroom, startling a servant who lingered outside the door, waiting for her.

'How long was she there for and how much did she hear?' Seladon's eyes were wide as were the servants. "I can explain."

"You can't zip up your dress?" her ears flickered in semi annoyance as a light pink hue dusted the princess's cheeks, but she didn't speak, not wanting to admit that she still needed someone to help and assist her and she also didn't want to lie as her position was rather prominent.

The older elf, had large brown eyes, short curly hair and wore a dusty yet elegant dress, it had always amazed Seladon how her mother and Father cared about their workers, giving them quality clothing, food and bedrooms, "Here, turn around, let me help you, dear."

Nodding slowly Seladon did as she was told, turning around and allowing the middle-aged female to zip up her dress, "There! All done, now your mother had requested me to inform you after your bath that she is awaiting your presence in her bedroom."

'Mother wants to see me? Hopefully, its to inform me that the meeting is cancelled-- no Seladon don't think like that! You've postponed and ran away from meeting him for years, It's time to stop.' She shook her head to rid her thoughts, once she was back, in reality, she gave the older elf a small smile and a nod, thanking her for her help and information. With that, she tiptoed barefoot to find her mother.

"You called for me?" Entering her parent's bedroom, shutting the door slowly and quietly behind her Seladon lifted up her gown slightly, so she didn't step on it and trip over as she walked toward the elven Queen who sat at her duchess, looking at herself in the mirror, "Yes, come here my dear." She patted her lap, indicating Seladon to take a seat.

And that the young elf did, she climbed up on her mother's lap, taking a seat. Hence, her back was against her mother's not so flat chest, Seladon's eyes glued to the mirror which had captured their frames, she peeled her eyes away from herself and looked at her mother's reflection, showing common courtesy to look at the person who was talking to you.

"Your father had mentioned you seemed a little troubled, may we share a little chat?"

'Of course, this was the reason mother wanted to speak with me,' Seladon sighed lightly, 'what did father say to her? I mean, he may be a little thick-headed, but he's not entirely dense if he said the right thing I'm sure to get in trouble, aren't I?' She shook her head once more, 'No, stop it, this is mother we're talking about, no matter what father said to her, she'll never get me in trouble, yes she may feel disappointed in me, but I'm sure that's about it.'

"It's the engagement, isn't it?" Her mother's silky, smooth voice questioned, her tone wasn't overly high or low, meaning she was neutral about the topic, much to Seladon's satisfaction the young princess had come to a conclusion that she wasn't getting into trouble.

"...Yes." Seladon answered truthfully, closing her eyes loosely and letting a small sigh slip form her small lips, lying wasn't something the young princess was fond of, especially to her mother as she were the one who she felt cared for her most in this fantasy world, her father being a close second but nothing could break the bond which Seladon had shared with her mother. The bond the two shared was stronger than steel to the point where the Queen could read her offspring like an open book.

Seladon knew it was best to never lie to her mother because chances are, the truth was already known to her.

The said princess opened her eyes slowly upon feeling slight tension atop of her head, she looked at both herself and her mother who was gently massaging her hair with a comb, "If it is looks you're worried about, trust me," The Queen gently patted her daughter's hair, combing the damp strands neatly in place, "in this mirror, I see a beautiful young lady and the young earl of Lotia would have to agree."

'But we've never seen each other before so that obviously can't be true...' Seladon shook her head and looked at herself in the mirror, her face pale but clean, her blonde hair no longer a damp birds nest but neatly brushed and hanging over her left shoulder, her small, baby blue eyes wandered from herself and landed on her mother's reflection, looking deeply into her emerald green eyes, a trait she had wished to inherit from her mother; instead she were blessed with her father's blue orbs.

"It's not looks that I'm worried about."

It was Angelita's turn to sigh, she picked up a hair tie and began to gently weave Seladon's hair together in a loose braid, "I know my sweet," she looked down at her daughter who remained seated on her lap, "If you're still thinking about breaking the engagement," she spoke slowly and softly, assuring Seladon, what she was saying was indeed an option she could take, "hold onto that thought, and I will try my best to help you when you're of age."

tying up the last of Seladon's now braided hair Angelita puckered her lips and leant down to rest them atop of the princess's head, "If by then it's still what you really want I'll do it for you just promise me something," removing her lips from Seladon's head she looked back into the mirror to look into her daughters reflecting eyes, "promise me you won't do anything reckless."

"I promise mama!" Seladon smiled widely, she was over the moon that someone had her back and that someone was the most important person to have her back, after all, nobody could beat a mother's love and support for her child, "Thank you for always having my back." Seladon shifted position, turning herself around, so her front was against her mother's, taking her new position to her advantage Seladon wrapped her arms around Angelita's torso, embracing her into a hug.

It had always surprised Angelita, that despite her young age and fits of immaturity, her daughter had held a maturity to her. To the Queen, it was unique, something only her little Seladon could have.

"Now, let's go get your father, we're to be escorted to the kingdom of Lotia by one." Checking the clock with her baby blue eyes Seladon made a mental note that it was currently twelve-thirty in the early afternoon, she had half an hour left, the time she had left would wisely be used to hype herself up or practice speaking and acting approvingly to royal needs. Instead, she spent that time pacing around the garden, worrying about her meeting with the young prince of Lotia.

"Seladon, the carriage is here, let's go." Holding the hand of her mother as she was escorted into a beautiful, golden and crème coloured carriage, pulled by two beautiful white stallions Seladon took in a deep breath of air, 'Let's do this.'


End file.
